The primary purpose of the biostatistics core resource is to provide technical support in study design, data management, study conduct, data analysis and interpretation, and scientific report writing for all projects in the SPORE. All of the investigators in the proposed GI SPORE Biostatistics Core resource have a history of collaboration with the investigators of the various SPORE projects, and have a good understanding both the biologic and analytic questions and challenges.